


for endings are Where We Begin [fanvid]

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanvid, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: Fanvid made for Swan Queen Supernova... Inspired by "for endings are where we begin" by Grevling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for endings are where we begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945119) by [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/pseuds/Grevling). 



 

[for endings are Where We Begin](https://vimeo.com/195074978) from [DitchingNarnia](https://vimeo.com/ditchingnarnia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password (no longer needed but I'll leave it here): SUPERNOVA

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Grevling for writing this fic and lending me her words.


End file.
